


A Trip Down Memory Lane

by CaribMermaid



Series: Daredevil Continued [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nelson Murdock and Page
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaribMermaid/pseuds/CaribMermaid
Summary: Karen tries to find forgiveness and closure with her family but unexpectedly finds solace in Matt’s company.





	1. Sad Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction. It takes place after season 3 of Daredevil. Thanks to LilyEllison for all her help to make this a better story. i hope you enjoy.

After a long day at their new office, Matt, Karen and Foggy are ready to leave. 

Foggy finishes first. “Well, I need to go. I’m almost late for the cake tasting appointment with Marci.”

“Good luck,” Matt replies with a smile.

“It is a difficult job but somebody has to do it.”

They both laugh and Foggy leaves after telling Karen good night. Matt notices that Karen has been very quiet all day and when she speaks her voice sounds sad and painful. He approaches her and touches her shoulder, asking if everything is okay. 

“Yes, everything is fine,” she responds.

Matt, not convinced, asks again. ‘’Are you sure?” 

She responds with a trembling voice, “No. I can’t lie to you. Today is the anniversary of my brother’s death. I always get sad around this time of the year. It brings me lots of memories.” Matt rubs her shoulder, trying to console her. 

“Have you considered visiting his grave? Maybe bring flowers and have a moment with him?” 

“I have,” she responds, “but I can’t find the strength to do it. Besides, it’s too long of a drive and I don’t want to do it alone.” 

“I can go with you if you like. You will have to do all the driving, but at least you won’t be alone.” 

She sighs after trying and failing to come up with more excuses. “Okay, we can leave tomorrow morning. I will come by and pick you up at your apartment.” 

“That sounds like a plan,” Matt replies.


	2. Moving On

The next morning Matt is waiting on the sidewalk in front of his apartment with a backpack. 

Karen arrives in her car. “Good morning, Matt,” she greets him, sounding a little more positive than yesterday.

“I thought you wouldn’t come,” he said while opening the door and getting in. 

“Sorry I’m a little late. I overslept.” Matt senses the doubt in her voice but he is glad that she came.

They are a little quiet during the trip. Karen breaks the silence to ask Matt, “Do you miss her?” Matt recognizes that she is referring to Elektra.

“Sometimes.” He pauses for a moment and takes a deep breath. “But I learned that I have to move on for my own sake and the ones that I love.” 

“But she was the love of your life,” Karen says. 

“She was my first love and she will always have a place in my heart; but I am not sure she was the love of my life.” 

Karen sinks into her thoughts even more. Matt feels it — the silence starts to feel heavy and he tries to change the subject. 

“Have I ever told you the story of when Foggy switched one of my suits with a bright yellow one? I wore it one day and I could feel the people staring at me and heard them giggling.” 

“No,” says Karen, sounding surprised. 

Matt continues to tell the whole story. They laugh and he keeps telling more stories from college. They also talk about their legal cases, among other things. Before they know it, they’ve arrived at her hometown in Vermont. The town is crawling with people. Karen keeps driving until they arrive at the cemetery. Matt and Karen get out of the car and walk together to her brother’s grave.

“I will give you a moment with your brother.” Matt walks away but stays close to the car. 

She puts the flowers on her brother’s grave. Her mind is flooded with memories. She starts a conversation with her brother and talks about their childhood, their happy and difficult times. She finally gathers the strength to ask her brother for forgiveness and cries. 

Karen returns to Matt. He can sense that a heavy weight has been lifted from her shoulders. 

“What should we do next?” Karen asks, looking into the distance.

“I think you should visit your father.”

“I don’t think I’m ready. The last time I called him, he did not want to see me.” 

“I think you should take the first step. You won’t be alone. We’ll go together.” Matt takes her hand softly, trying to comfort her.

She sighs, “Okay, let’s go.


	3. Page’s Family Reunion

They arrive at the Page residence and ring the bell. A young boy opens the door. Then a lady comes right after him and tells him, “I have told you not to open the door by yourself.” She looks at Matt and Karen and says: “I am sorry. How can I help you?” 

“Hi, I’m Karen Page. I’m Paxton Page’s daughter. Is he home?” 

“Oh, hi, Karen, it’s great to finally meet you. I’m Samantha and this is Knox. Please come in.” 

Karen gives Matt a puzzled look and holds his hand to guide him inside. Samantha explains that she and Paxton have been married for around 5 years and that Knox is their son. She goes to the kitchen and cautiously excited says, “Pax, you won’t believe who’s here.” 

Paxton comes into the living room where Karen and Matt are sitting and greets them with a surprised and annoyed face. “Karen? What are you doing here?” 

Karen takes a deep breath and responds, “I was visiting Kevin’s grave and decided to stop by to say hi. I have not seen you in a long time, Dad. This is Matt Murdock, one of the lawyers from our law firm. He was kind enough to come with me all the way from New York.” 

Knox interrupts the conversation to innocently ask Matt why he is wearing sunglasses inside. He gently explains that he’s blind. 

Samantha, trying to break the tension, asks: “Can I offer you something to eat? You must be starving after such a long trip.” 

“Sure, you can go ahead with Matt; Dad and I will join you shortly,” Karen replies with a smile. 

After they leave, Paxton continues the conversation, “I see that you moved from criminal boyfriend to lawyer. I guess that’s some progress.” 

“No, he is just a friend.” Karen looks at the floor trying to conceal her hurt. 

Paxton, not surprised, replies, “I see.”

Karen slowly walks closer to Paxton. “Dad, I wanted to tell you that I am very sorry for the things that I’ve done. I hate being estranged from you. I hope that someday you can forgive me. It’s nice to see that you have moved on.” 

“I’ve tried, but seeing you again brings back too many painful memories. You can stay for dinner Karen, but I am not ready to forgive you yet.” 

Karen lowers her face. “I understand.” 

They walk together to the dining room where Samantha is serving dinner. After eating and chatting for a while, Karen and Matt thank Samantha for her hospitality. Samantha hugs Karen and tells Knox to hug her sister too. Paxton keeps his distance but says goodbye and wishes them a safe trip back home.


	4. A Place to Stay

It’s been a long day for Karen and Matt, so they decide to look for a hotel to get some rest and continue their journey back to New York the next day. They stop at a motel and ask for two rooms. The front desk clerk tells them that they are all booked. 

“Wow, this must be a popular destination now,” Karen responds in disbelief. 

“Don’t you know? There is a ski championship this weekend at the ski resort. It is bringing lots of people to town,” responds the desk clerk excitedly.

“We can look for another hotel,” says Matt with optimism. 

“Good luck finding a room. I heard that all the hotels in the area are booked. Maybe you can find something at the hotel on the other side of the town.” 

Matt and Karen decide to go over there and ask. The hotel clerk there finds only one room available, a suite with a king bed. Matt says they will take it.

Karen, worried, gets close to Matt and whispers, “It must be too expensive.” 

Matt walks with her a little farther from the front desk. “Karen, you are too tired to keep driving and I can’t drive. We’ll stay and rest, and we’ll worry about the money later. I don’t mind sleeping on the floor.”

“Okay, but I will pay you half when we get back home,” she says while they walk back to the front desk


	5. Nothing to Hide

They enter the hotel room. It is luxurious and there is a bottle of champagne and two glasses waiting for them. Karen looks around, surprised but glad that they can finally get some rest. She opens the champagne and proposes a toast to “Nelson, Murdock, and Page, the only good thing in my life.” 

“Come on, you are making good progress with your dad.” Matt touches his glass to hers. 

Karen smiles and they drink. 

Karen looks at the bed and tells Matt, “You don’t have to sleep on the sofa. There’s enough room for four people in this bed.”

“I can’t sleep with you in the same bed. You know that I still have feelings for you.”

Karen, knowing that she can’t lie to Matt, responds: “And I have feelings for you too.” 

Matt continues, a little frustrated, “Karen, what do you want from me? One day you tell me that I’m the problem and now you want me to sleep in the same bed with you.” 

Karen, also frustrated, responds, “I don’t know.” She covers her face with her hands and takes a deep breath. “I feel that I bring suffering to the people that get close to me. I have done terrible things, and I feel that I don’t deserve you. That I don’t deserve happiness.” 

“At least that’s something that we have in common,” he says, lowering his face. But Karen brings it back up with her hand.

“You have saved me in more ways that you can imagine.”

“What happens when the day comes that I can’t save you anymore?”

“Then I will meet my fate and pay for my sins; and maybe that day I will find peace.”

Karen continues to touch Matt’s face gently and kisses him. Their bodies become weak and they start to slowly undress as they kiss and caress each other. Their heartbeats, very different from one another, become stronger as they come closer. Matt lays Karen in bed. He is creating a vision of Karen in his mind while he caresses every inch of her body. Karen caresses Matt’s scars on his back, and kisses the scars on his chest. They have nothing to hide anymore. Their bodies start to synchronize their movements with one another. Their heartbeats start to follow a similar rhythm. Their bodies continue this symphony until their heartbeats become one, strong and indistinguishable. Karen exhales in ecstasy, and the room becomes silent. A great sense of peace surrounds them and they fall asleep by each other’s side.

The next day when Karen opens her eyes, the first thing she sees is Matt lying by her side, facing her. He is still deeply asleep. She doesn’t want to wake him up, but they need to return to New York and their responsibilities. She gently caresses his cheek and kisses him on the forehead. He slowly wakes up and smiles. 

“How did you sleep?” Karen asks with a smile. 

“For the first time in a long time, everything went silent,” he continues. “No screams, no gunshots, no sirens.” 

“Is that a good thing?” 

“I don’t know, but I enjoyed it,” he responds with a big smile.

“Don’t get used to it, the city needs you.” They both smile. 

“And how did you sleep?” Matt asks. 

“It was okay.”

“Just okay?” Matt asks, unconvinced. 

She starts to giggle, then gets close to him and whispers, “It was amazing.” 

“You almost got me!” he says, kissing her. “Let’s do it again.” 

“We need to get back to New York,” she responds in a very unconvincing tone. 

“Then let’s make this quick,” Matt responds while kissing and caressing her.

On their way back to New York, they don’t talk much, just hold hands. They are happy, but they know it won’t last for long. The city and all its troubles are waiting for them. But they just want to enjoy the moment — one of those little happy moments that life gives them once in a while. 


End file.
